Mine
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Megatron, disgusted by the daily life of humans in a particular city, decides to show them who their master is. He lets them suffer his wrath and shows them that they, and everything else, belongs to one being: Megatron. A must for Megatron fanatics.


_A/N: I reccomend going and reading my story Weakness about Megatron before reading this. It might also become a bigger fic after I finish up more oof my stories!_

_**Mine**_

Megatron overlooked the city, his crimson optics glowing brightly.

He watched as the hectic nonsense came forth, simply beckoning to be retaliated with by his fists and his cannon.

For now, he would wait though.

Humans ran back and forth, on foot, cars, and on small vehicles. They exchanged items, they changed their appearance, and getting new upgrades. It was complete idiocy.

If insects simply crawling everywhere didn't disgust him enough…. There was something that morally revolted him.

The entire time, the humans spent lots of their money on stupid material things that were worthless…when people of their own kind were laying on the streets, in horrible conditions, some even dying.

It was pitiful.

Yes, he was Megatron, the Decepticon Overlord, but… AT least when he saw his own kind laying in the streets rusting away, he picked them up, brought them in, and gave them a home…with the price of being a Decepticon, of course.

"Pathetic… And I thought they disgusted me before…."

He sneered, closing his optics shutters for a moments. "Oh, but that is not very serious…. " He clenched his fist, forming a demonic grin. "Because these humans, this city, Earth…nonetheless belong to me!"

He laughed, the sun casting a glare and making him seem like a shadow.

"Mine."

He then decided that it was high time that the humans had a rude awakening from their daily lives here…. It was time to let them know who their master was….

He began to transform, his motions graceful and fluid. There were mechanical creaks and whirrs, the sounds of metal twisting and bending to form mechanical perfection.

The dangerous Cybertronian jet hovered in the air for a few more moments, his sensors taking in his surroundings and the radius to make it to the city, and how he would best make a grand entrance.

"Heh heh heh…." He chuckled darkly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

He shot forwards in the air, rocketing towards the city at speeds unknown to humans.

Overhead, people looked up to see the peculiar air craft, making them simply wonder and scratch their heads.

When it started to shift, change, transform…. That's when they nearly pissed themselves.

"PREPARE TO DIE, INSECTS!" Megatron roared, firing his cannon and leveling a building. It collapsed in on itself, crushing anyone who was inside as it exploded into flames.

"You all belong to me! I am your master!!!!" Megatron roared, unsheathing his menacing Cybertronian blade. "No one will come to save you from my wrath. You will all suffer!!!!"

Unfortunately, for once, he was telling the truth. His Decepticons, left in charge by Starscream, were performing a raid, so were regardless fighting the Autobots. They might start to wonder where Megatron was, but by then it would be too late.

Screams echoed off the stale air, and humans ran for their lives as fast as they could, trying to escape the giant metal monster that was trying to slaughter them.

Effortlessly, Megatron swept his blade across the ground, dismembering a large crowd of fleeing humans.

Of course, this only brought of more shrill scrwams of intense terror and running, making Megatron shudder with ecstasy and smile darkly.

"WHY RUN, WORMS!? YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO DIE BY MEGATRON'S HANDS!"

He fired his cannon, leveling another building and making it fall to the ground, blocking the escape for a very big group of escaping humans.

The building itself had already crushed some of their numbers, while some of them still stood, alive and frozen in fear.

Megatron bent forward, swiping a hand downwards and grabbing up a handful of them. He brought them up to his menacing faceplate, looking them over with slight curiosity.

He could see them screaming, some in fear, others in anger, thrashing, they were already bruised, and tears, which were a sign of sorrow, ran down their cheeks.

Megatron felt slight pity, and nearly put them back down.

Then he remembered how he had been treated as a youngling. All those times… Why should he cut anybody else ANY slack?

They meant nothing. He was powerful enough to destroy anyone and anything, and there was no being that stood in his way. Besides, these beings belonged to him, so he could do what he wanted to with them.

"Farewell. Say Hello to whatever God you worship for me." Megatron sneered, unclenching his fist and letting the humans plummet to the ground.

There was a sickening splat. Megatron felt something hit his leg, and he looked down, revolted by what he saw.

"DISGUSTING!!!!" The humans he had dropped had splattered him with their own internal fluids when they hit the ground and died! How….revolting.

"DISGUSTING ORGANICS!!!!!!" Of course, now Megatron's wrath was fueled by anger, which meant that, obviously, the remaining humans were screwed.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His eyes glowed a demonic scarlet, as his cannon whirred, heating up and he unsheathed his blade. Fun time was over. It was time for carnage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Megatron stood in the midst of his destruction, looking around as he took oxygen in through his intakes sharply. It looked as if his work here was finally done.

Blazing fired roared around him, the black smoke disguising the stench of all the humans' corpses. They cast a shadow against Megatron, making him look more darker and demonic as he simply stood there, taking it all in.

"Beautiful…." Megatron said softly. "I can't wait for the day of the Earthen Apocalypse, when the entire planet will look like this…"

He began to slowly walk out from the city, crossing into the fire. Not even flinching, he walked out on the other side, not even scorched.

Megatron stood at the edge of his small Armageddon, and turned back, tilting his head as he looked back to the human city.

"Mine…."

He transformed back into his vehicular mode, hovering in the air for a single moment. "It was mine, but I don't wish to have a piece of garbage like that."

In a single, fluid motion, he shot off into the sky, rocketing towards his Decepticons to see what they had accomplished today.

He know he had accomplished a lot. Unfortunately, he broke some of his toys….

_Found my misery, with a match and gasoline.  
Burned alive, I'm a killing machine.  
A whole life I'm silent.  
Found my destiny, with a match and gasoline.  
Liar's burn and scream, a whole life indebted to you  
The science of pain, insane I feel love.  
Sick not to hurt, I want to watch the world burn._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song 'Killing Machine' by Aiden._

**A/N: Yeah, I know... I hate Megatron, but for some reason I write about him... -shrug- IDK. Anyways, this was a little fic about Megatron and how he believes everything is his. -rolls eyes- I also thought that that part of the song, "Killing Machine" fit Megatron pretty good. -.-# I tried to make it good, so I hope you enjoyed! As I said before, I also reccomend going and reading my story Weakness to go along with this. Please red and review! Thank you! ;3 See you next time! **


End file.
